


Respect is a Verb

by yosaffbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosaffbridge/pseuds/yosaffbridge
Summary: Viktor Krum thinks about respect and what it means, and the situation at hand in the wizarding world after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.





	Respect is a Verb

Respect is a strange word. It can be used as either a noun or a verb, I am told. To me, though, respect is a verb. It is something requiring a proof in the form of action. If a man is telling you to your face he respect you but then he turns around and does things behind your back to shame you, there is no respect there. The same is for a man who is claiming to respect you and then is staying silent when he know he should speak up in defence of you. There is a phrase I am learning recently – all talk and no action. This is the man who would speak beautiful words to make you think there was never a truer friend, but when it came to doing something to prove those words true he is nowhere to be found.

It is not easy to gain the respect of those whose language you were not born speaking. It is true that many of them love me for my flying, but adoration and respect are not the same thing. They may think of me as best Seeker currently playing, but face-to-face they see me as no more than a - what is the word - lumbering oaf who cannot properly form a sentence. And now I look at some of them and see they are suspicious of me, because of where I come from and the school I was attending. Because of him and the things he is doing.

If it had been up to my decision I never would have participated in this Tri-Wizard Tournament. That was Karkaroff, pushing me, always pushing me to be in the spotlight and to be the shining star of his school. I never cared for all the attention. I only wanted to fly. I see Harry, the one they call The Boy Who Lived, and I can tell he is thinking the same thing. He did not want the attention he is getting. He just wants to be a normal boy, the same as I am wanting. Somehow, though, I think that wish is not possible for either of us. Especially not now after so many things have happened and such treachery has been revealed. I am sad for the boy Diggory’s family and friends, to have one taken from them so young, so sudden, so terribly.

I do not know what Harry will do now. Everything is such a mystery, with him disappearing and coming back with Cedric dead. They are saying that he is claiming the Dark Lord is back. I do not know Harry to be anything but a truthful person and so I am believing him. I know many will not, however, and he will have that struggle. He has his friends, who will help him – Hermione and Ronald. I hope he appreciate what they represent to him – hope, safety, comfort. Now that I know the true nature of Hermione’s feelings for him I can see the care she has for him and I hope he is never taking that for granted.

As for my part, I will be taking a position as Seeker of the Vultures. I will answer any questions the authorities may have for me and I will be as truthful as I am able to be. I will hopefully be spending some time with Hermione this summer when she will be visiting Bulgaria – she has not given me a definite answer yet but I am hopeful.

I find myself thinking on Karkaroff lately. It is not known where he is. He has run away like the coward he is, afraid of what might happen if he is staying here. He pushes me to be his star, he speaks beautiful words of loyalty and respect and friendship, but when the storm clouds roll in he is incapable of proving those words true. I swear if he ever come back and show his face again I would not give him the time of day. He has proven his respect to be false, and I cannot say I am completely taken in shock by it but I cannot allow myself to dwell any longer on it now that the truth is known.

A man takes what is given to him and he make the best of it. I intend to do all I can to help make this world we are living in a better place. And then I will do the only thing I am ever wanting to do – I will fly.


End file.
